


I Never Said I Hated You

by Ellie_S219



Series: Grimmons  Short Stories [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone's fine though don't worry, Fluff and Angst, I'm not a doctor I'm just writing stuff that makes me cry happy tears, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: I never said I hated you, I said I hated how you made me feel.*Also, Simmons got shot, but he's alive and safe, at Blue base, because he's blue now, because nobody listened to him and now it's his turn to avoid hearing Grif*





	I Never Said I Hated You

"Dammit Simmons, what the fuck did you do?" 

"What? Grif?" Simmons asked trying to sit up but Grif pushed him back down.

"Stop, if you get up you'll just hurt yourself."

"What happened?" Simmons squinted at the bright lights in the blue base.

"Remember how you decided that you're a blue now and you took me as a prisoner back to blue base?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, apparently I got to close a window when I was jumping through the portal in the base and Sarge tried to shoot me but the bullet wound up hitting you in the shoulder. I think Sarge thought that killing me would bring you back to red team."

"Why would that bring me back to red team?" 

"Because you all hate me, and Sarge likes blaming me for everything."

"I don't hate you."

"Yeah right, just remember to yell at me later for letting you lose enough blood to become delusional."

"Sure, I'll do that right after I thank you for saving my life."

"I didn't save your life, you only had a 20% chance of dying, and I just lowered that down to zero, just in case. We haven't exactly had the best luck with beating the odds, and I'm not exactly sure how blood lose works as a cyborg."

"Thank you Grif, and seriously, I don't hate you. I hate certain things about you, but I don't hate you."

"Really, what the hell does that even mean Simmons?"

"It means I'll never say that I hate you, dumb ass. I hate the way that I feel whenever I think about you. I'm in love with an idiot that gets himself shot at on a daily fucking basis by the people that are supposed to be helping him and apparently the entire goddamn universe hates him except me. Do you know what it's like to be terrified every minute of every day, just waiting around for something horrible to happen because you know that eventually will?" Simmons said closing his eyes to avoid seeing Grif's reaction to what he just said. 

"Hey, nerd, in case you haven't noticed, that's basically been my mental state since we met, and honestly, having the horrible thing happen just compounds all of the anxiety into half an hour of sitting here and wanting to fucking die."

"What?"

"Damn it, Simmons, you're supposed to be smart." Grif took off his helmet to look at his friend, "You're one hundred percent sure you don't hate me?"

"No shit Grif, why the hell did you think I let Sarge turn me into a fucking cyborg to save your life? Now, what the hell were you saying earlier?"

"Let me put it like this: why the hell do you think I stayed in the goddamn army?"

"I don't know, Grif, why the hell haven't you left?"

"The whole reason I came here was that I was drafted, but after the war ended, I could've left anytime I wanted to, but I didn't. I stayed to protect the dorky idiot that I fell in love with back in basic and make sure that you didn't get killed or psychologically traumatized to where you turned into some paranoid mess that you didn't deserve to be." 

"So what, all you've ever talked about is how much you miss Hawaii and how you're so homesick, why didn't you just go back?" Simmons asked trying to avoid the current topic.

"Because you're not there, and no matter how much I miss my house, it's not home anymore." Simmons snorted a laugh and Grif asked, "What?"

"That sounded so fucking cheesy."

"Hey, fuck you, I just watched the guy that I've been meaning to say I love you to for the past six years get fucking shot, I'm sorry if my mental stability flew out the goddamn window." 

"I love you too, and I'm pretty sure that I'm actually fine. My arm doesn't even really hurt, and I'm not even sure why I passed out."

"I probably gave you way too many pain meds."

"Well, I definitely don't feel any pain, so good job."

"Yeah, so, when should we have the funerals?"

Simmons bolted up, "What funerals?"

"Well, the first one's gonna be for Sarge when I beat the shit out of him for shooting you, and the second one's going to be for the six years that we could've been fucking but weren't but neither of us is good at talking about feelings." Simmons rolled his eyes and Grif continued, "What Simmons, that's six years, six years! Do you have any idea much room I'd still have on my phone if I hadn't needed to download porn for the past six years? Hell, if we'd talked about this before we could've left the fucking army before we nearly died! We could've had a house, and a dog, and some dumb neighbors that we always complain about, and we could've even argued over what pretentious preschool to send our three kids to, and each one would've been adopted from some shitty situation because you thought they were adorable and deserved better, and they would've been nerds, and I would've been fine with it because then they just remind me of you!"

"Grif?"

"Yeah?"

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Well, I mean it was just kind of an idea."

Simmons nodded, "What would their names be?"

"Well, there'd be two girls and one boy, and their names would be Haukea, Kai, and Kamalei, and the dog's name would be Koa."

"Would we live in Hawaii?"

"If you wanted to, I'd be fine with wherever."

Simmons nodded and smiled, "When this is all over, I'm sure Haukea, Kai, Kamalei, and Koa will be waiting for us, now let's get back to red base before Sarge starts getting paranoid and sends in a bomb or something."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a translation that I found for the names that Grif came up with:  
> Haukea- snow white  
> Kai- from the sea  
> Kamalei- adored child  
> Koa- fighter


End file.
